Right There Beside Me
by betweentheraindrops
Summary: Ricky/Amy. Drabbles. But then his attention goes back to Amy, as if it were anywhere else.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is nothing, honestly. Just the first of drabbles that center around the pairing of the two I have a never-ending love for. I tend to write random things based off promos or things I want to have happen. Then I get mad at myself for not posting things I have on my computer (which I have many of by the way), so this is where I'll be posting some of them.

This drabble is post 3x08 after Amy calls Adrian. I was annoyed that the show didn't make me see that Amy was extremely upset with the Rashley kiss because I know sure as hell was/would've been if my sister kissed by baby daddy and vice versa.

Reviews are love.

_I can finally see_  
_That you're right there beside me._

Owl City

.. .. ..

John giggles as he fingers his toy truck in his hands, looks at the computer screen in front of him.

"Hi John, it's mama. Do you remember mama?"

John smiles his little smile before hopping off the chair and sitting at his little toy drum set.

Ricky smiles at the scene in front of him, knows his son will be a little bandgeek one day.

He's in his apartment and he's doing his homework. Well, he's trying to.

But then his attention goes back to Amy, as if it were anywhere else.

"John, look up here. It's mama."

John gets up from his seat on the floor, climbs up onto the chair again, looks adorable as he does. He looks up at tries to reach out to touch her and he frowns when all he can touch is the computer screen.

Amy smiles and touches her computer screen.

"I miss you so much, baby. You have no idea how much."

Ricky looks up from his seat on the couch, looks at his computer. She's sees him looking at her, but she's not really ready to talk to him just yet.

He gets up and sits in his desk chair, lifts John up onto his lap.

Ricky waits a while before saying her name. No response.

"Look, Amy, I-"

"I don't want to hear it, Ricky."

"But if you would just let me get a word in-"

"No." she sighs. "Everyone screwed me over since I've been gone."

He takes a breath. "_I_ didn't mean to."

"Well you did," she says with a huff.

"The kiss, it just _happened_. And then it was over and I walked away. You have no idea how sorry I am for doing what I did."

She raises her head, leans her chin onto her hand, leaning on her desk. "Do you um, do you like her?"

"I don't think so."

She rolls her eyes. She wanted a definite answer. Not just definite. She wanted a _no_.

They stay silent as John hits and bangs his plastic set of drums.

"How are you doing, with the other thing?" he asks.

"Better. I talked to Adrian a few days ago."

Ricky looks up. "You did? That's very... mature of you."

She looks at her volume bar on her laptop, idly presses higher and lower. "Yeah well, being here will do that to you."

He sighs, looks over at John. "He misses you, you know."

"I miss him too."

Amy looks up at him, smiles a little. They both know what the other meant anyway.

.tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Based off the promo for 3x08, nothing relevant to the epic-ness of 3x10. In the promo, Amy looked... stoic and shocked (?). So yeah, my shameless way of getting them to hold one another. Slightly related to last chapter, but not really.

Again, reviews are love.

_I am not my own_

_For I have been made new._

_.. .. .._

Amy opens the door, opens her mouth and closes it a moment later.

There he is, he's actually _here_. In New York.

She closes her eyes and opens them a moment later, thinks she's imagining things.

They stare at one another for a beat. Then Ricky drops his backpack to the floor gently. He opens his mouth to say something, but she cuts him off.

She swiftly crashes into him, his arms encircling her.

He's warm and he smells good and he's _here_ and she can't help but love that he is.

Before she realizes it, she's tearing up against his shoulder and he's rubbing her back.

He knows how hurt she is, how betrayed she feels, how he and John are the only two people from home that she'll talk to and he's here, he's _here_ to make her feel better.

She wonders how many minutes go by, how long they're standing here in the hallway, holding each other.

But she isn't really ready to let go.

She doesn't even know why she's so happy to see him or why she's crying.

But then she looks up at him, sees his earnest eyes, feels a rush of affection toward him. "I missed you."

.tbc.


End file.
